ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Renzaku
How to and all that there Making cards on this site is simple: Just copypaste a cardtable unto the article in question, and fill in the necessary information of your card into the card table from there. Hell, I'll even fix up the Ultimatum Blocker page to show you what it looks like. For making an Archetype Template: The simplest way to do that (for me anyway) is to copy and paste a pre-existing Archetype Template table and again, just rewrite the content with the names of the cards I'm making. --Comet Knight 15:40, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Addendum A few more things to add: *When making cards, remember to link any YGO terminology used in a card lore (i.e: Tribute, Normal Summon, attack, etc.) *While not mandatory, it would be strongly appreciated to use the new for card lore. Not to mention, it makes your card look more professional anyway. *If you don't know how to do something on this wikia, like make a Booster Pack, Structure Deck or whatever, your best bet (from personal experience) is to either experiment on it (but don't save), copypaste an existing article or template and work from there, or to simply ask someone for help. Believe me, there's always someone here to respond within an hour. Hmm I had to chuckle a bit when I saw those pages. I actually wondered to myself "How the **** is that even possible?" Myself being a jerk aside, I have to ask but 1 2-part question: Are you literally copying the entire cardtable for "Ultimatum Blocker"? As in, are you pressing the edit button on "Ultimatum Blocker", Ctrl+A the contents of said edit page, and pasting the contents on whatever monster card you're trying to make and working from there? You don't have to make a mountain out of a molehill, guy. All you have to is literally copy the contents of "Ultimatum Blocker", paste that on whatever card you're trying to make, and edit the article from there to match what you want the card to say. As for the Archetype Template, I'll help you out on that. --Comet Knight 05:28, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Regardless of you being a newbie or not, that's still no excuse for you to submit a card(s) that clearly doesn't meet the card guidelines. With that being said: First of all, STOP REPEATING THE SAME MISTAKE. Mistakes are to be learned from, not to be repeated again. In this case, whatever method of copypasting you're using, put an end to it as it's clearly not working. If you genuinely cannot copy and paste a cardtable template, then type it in and instead. As I've said before, the simplest way to make a card (in this case, a monster card) is to use the ' ' from the ' ', and then fill in the blanks from there. It really is that simple. Second, LOOK BEFORE YOU LEAP. The man that measures 10 times and cuts once will always look smarter than the one who measured once and cut 10 times. Meaning ALWAYS preview your work before pressing the submit button. If whatever you're making is missing essential data such as the cardtable or lore, has terrible grammar/spelling errors, is not using YGO grammar or looks like a horrible mess in the preview screen, then DO NOT PRESS THE SUBMIT BUTTON until you fix the problem. Third, USE COMMON SENSE. If whatever you're making obviously does not meet the standards and guidelines of this site, DO NOT SUBMIT IT as it will be either tagged for deletion or outright deleted for not following the guidelines of this site. tl;dr: Don't submit a card until you've read and understood the Established Standards and have understood to use a cardtable template. --Comet Knight 16:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC)